Kid Loki and Sigyn
by AryaStark9
Summary: Sequel to The Adventures of Kid Loki. More of a blend between Kid Loki from Marvel Comics and the relationship between him and Sigyn from Norse Mythology. Centuries have passed and though Loki is now only a kid, he would recognize that face anywhere. He thought he lost her but he will never stop loving her. For the face of the girl no older than he is the face of Sigyn, his wife.
1. Chapter 1

"So, kid. Why don't you go to school?" Clint asked Loki. The Avengers and Loki were sitting around the living room. The TV was on but nobody was really interested in the show. "I mean a kid your age should be in school. All you do is hang around the tower occasionally fight some bad guys."

"To be fair, that is all you do as well Barton," said Loki uninterested. "Besides, I am an immortal god whose soul has been around for a few millennia. Over that time, I have learned far more than any normal human being can grasp over a lifetime. My knowledge of the modern workings of Earth and its customs surpasses that of Thor's and even a few others in this room."

"Yeah, but your still eleven years old," retorted Clint.

"Actually, my body is eleven years old. I had all the vitality of a mortal ten year old when my body first appeared on Earth over in France. Now that I am fully Asgardian, I may not even age a year for a year like a mortal. It may take me another century to even reach my teens. However, in terms of years I have only been around for one year and several months."

"So what your saying is that you're really just a big baby." Teased Clint. Loki did not bother to dignify that with a response.

"When exactly did you come to Earth?" asked Natasha. "I mean, what was the date?"

"What? Are you going to through me a birthday party?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"Well why not?" said Steve.

Loki sighed. "I'm a little fuzzy on the exact details but I'm pretty sure that it was April 1st."

"No way!" said Tony. "The god of tricks was born on April Fools Day. How ironic is that." Tony chuckled a bit.

"I was not born. I was reincarnated into the body of a child. There is a very clear difference," stated Loki.

"Who cares, we're celebrating. April 1st is three days from now," Said Tony.

Loki managed to convince the Avengers to not through him a huge party like he knew Tony wanted. Instead, they were all going out to dinner. But Stark wouldn't settle for anything less than an overpriced restaurant. The team all settled into a large table at Gotham Bar and Grill on 5th Avenue.

"Happy second birthday kid," said Tony raising a glass of champagne. "Or twelfth, whatever you wanna call it."

Loki and the Avengers were enjoying themselves greatly. They talked and laughed over their delicious meals. It was all going smoothly until Loki decided to glance out the window. The sight nearly gave him a heart attack.

There she was. A girl with a face Loki found all to familiar. The girl was beyond beautiful, the most beautiful sight Loki had seen in centuries. She looked just about his age. Her hair was a beautiful platinum blond that cascaded past her waist in gentle waves. Her eyes were a dark indigo blue and her skin was fair like a princess. _Sigyn_? Loki thought. He knew it was she. Though but a child, Loki knew his long lost wife in an instance. Sigyn had died centuries ago in an attack on Asgard. Yet here she stood on a sidewalk in New York. Upon a closer look, the child Sigyn looked a bit worse for wear. Her hair looked a bit tangled and stuck out in places. She wore a simple dress that may have been white at one point but now was stained with dirt and grime. Her deep blue eyes were looking over her shoulder in terror. She broke out in a run.

Loki pounced up form the table, startling the Avengers, and ran out of the restaurant to follow her. He did not hear the shouts of protests from the Avengers as he was too enchanted by the girl he must follow. Once he was outside, Loki saw Sigyn run around a corner as she was being followed by a group of teenage boys _. I swear! If they lay one hand on her…_ he thought madly while quickening his pace. After zig-zaging through the streets of Manhattan, The group of teenagers had Sigyn cornered in an ally.

"Where ya think you're goin' beautiful?" taunted one of the boys. "Don't be scared. We just wanna see you do that trick again." They were closing in on her.

"Please, I don't know how I did it. Just leave me alone!" the terrified girl sobbed.

The boys continued their advance. "Come on, just—"

"Leave her alone!" shouted Loki in a deadly voice. He will keep Sigyn from being harmed by these punks.

The boys turned around to see whom it was that had spoken. Upon spotting Loki, they laughed. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it kid?"

Loki's expression stayed serious. These boys obviously did not know whom they were dealing with. They had messed with the wrong god. "I will shove my boot so far up your asses that you'll choke on it. Then, if I'm feeling merciful, I won't kill you."

The boys laughed again. "That's quite a threat coming from such a—"

The boy did not have time to finish his sentence for Loki punched him in the face, only barley holding back the full force of his Asgardian strength. He then proceeded to dropkick the next boy off his feet and gave an electric shock to another boy using his magic. After experiencing the strength, skill, and magic Loki threw at them, the boys ran off like cowards. Loki watched them run, then turned back to Sigyn.

The girl was curled up in a corner, sobbing. Loki approached cautiously, not wanting to frighten her any more. "Shhhh, It's OK. You're Ok now," he whispered to her. "Did they hurt you? Are you alright?"

The girl didn't look up and continued sobbing. "Please," she cried shakily, "Just leave me alone. Please don't hurt me."

It hurt Loki to see his love like this. He came closer and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I would never hurt you," he said with as much honesty as he ever had in his life. "Please, look at me."

The girl looked up and met Loki's eyes. Time and space seemed to stop as her indigo eyes gazed into his emerald ones. A spark of recognition ignited in her eyes. "Loki?" she asked hesitantly.

Loki broke into a heartfelt smile. "Sigyn," he said as he pulled her in for an embrace. She held on to him as well.

"Sigyn," she said, testing the sound on her tonged. "That's my name. Isn't it? I'm Sigyn." Her eyes filled with tears.

Loki caressed her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her face. "Yes, you are Sigyn, the love of my life. The one bright candle in all the darkness that once consumed me. My sun and stars." Loki and Sigyn embrace once more. Loki did not know how this was possible. But Sigyn seemed to remember who she was and who Loki was. That was enough to make this the best moment of his life.

"Loki! There you are. Why did you run off like that?" Asked Steve. The rest of the Avengers came running into the Ally behind him.

Sigyn looked a bit frightened at all the new people so Loki stepped in front of her like a shield and held on to her hand. "It's Ok, they are my friends," Loki told her soothingly.

"Who is this?" asked Bruce, looking at the girl hiding behind Loki.

 _Well I might as well tell them_ , Loki thought. "Everyone," he said. "This is Sigyn, goddess of fidelity and my wife."

"Ok, what?" said Tony, thoroughly confused.

"Sigyn?" said Thor, stepping forward.

Sigyn flinched a little until she looked at him closer. "Thor?" she asked.

"Is it truly you, Lady Sigyn?" asked Thor, inspecting her closer.

Sigyn shrank under his gaze. "Thor, cut it out," said Loki. "She only just remembered her own name."

"I'm still trying to grasp the fact that Loki is married," said Tony.

"I was married to Sigyn back in my past life," Loki explained. "She was killed in an attack on Asgard several centuries ago. That was long before I…" he trailed away. He had been about to say before he had went mad, but decided not to in front of Sigyn. It probably wouldn't have been the truth anyway. Loki had always had some sort of madness within him and Sigyn's death was just one of the many tipping points in his life that eventually turned him over the edge. "Well, you know," he finished.

"How is she alive and turned into a kid like you?" asked Clint.

"That remains to be revealed," said Loki. He would not have them badger Sigyn with their questions right now. She seemed just as lost and scared as he had when he first came to Earth in his new body two years ago.

The Avengers looked at one another, unsure of what to do next. "Well then," said Cap, "I think your friend here could use a hot bath and a warm meal."

The Avengers, Loki, and Sigyn made their way to the Avengers Tower. Sigyn refused to let go of Loki's hand the whole way. When everyone was back in the penthouse, Steve said, "I'll make you some dinner. Does that sound good?" he said to Sigyn. She nodded.

"Loki," said Bruce, "How about you lend some of your cloths to Sigyn until we can get her some of her own."

"Oh, sure," said Loki, bounding away into his room. He was back not a moment later with some jeans and a blue t-shirt. "I remembered blue is you favorite," Loki said to Sigyn, a shy smile on his face as he handed the cloths to her.

Sigyn took the cloths with an equally smitten face. "Thank you, Loki," she said shyly. Loki still wanted nothing more than to look at her for an eternity.

"Sigyn, honey," said Natasha sweetly, drawing her gaze away from Loki's. "Why don't you sleep in the spare bedroom on my floor? There's a shower there. Come on." Natasha led Sigyn away to get cleaned up. Loki just stared off in the direction they left in.

"Oooo, take a look at lover boy," mocked Clint, making little kissy faces.

"Shut up, Barton," said Loki unamused.

"So what did you say she was the goddess of again?" asked Bruce.

"She is the goddess of fidelity," replied Loki. "You know, like loyalty, faithfulness, devotion…"

"I bet she'd have to be if she were married to you," Tony said snidely.

Loki looked at Tony with a grim expression rather than one of agitation. "That would be funny if it weren't true," he replied solemnly. Tony's face fell.

"So now that you are married, do we need to have the talk?" asked Clint, suppressing laughter.

Loki glared at the archer. "Don't be so snide about this, Barton. I'll have you know that I have fathered six children. Two of which are Sigyn's."

"What?" shouted Tony. "Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"Maybe if you picked up a book on Norse Mythology like I suggested you could become remotely associated with the truth of Asgardian history," said Loki. Then hastily he added, "But just so you know, the ancient Midgardians did not have all their facts strait."

"Are you referring to the passage about how you turned into a mare, had sex with a horse, and produced an eight legged cult?" asked Bruce? Everyone in the room just stared at the doctor. "What? I had some free time so I sort of skimmed over some of the myths."

Tony and Clint both burst out laughing. "Is that true?" asked Tony, gasping for breath as he continued laughing.

"No comment," replied Loki.

"Fine," said Clint and he turned to Thor. "Did that really happen Thor? What other sort things did he do?"

Thor opened his mouth to respond but Loki cut in, "Before you answer that, Thor, I have three words for you: Frost. Giant. Wedding." Thor's face quickly reddened and he shut his mouth and looked away.

Before the conversation could continue down its erotic path, Sigyn and Natasha entered the room once again. Sigyn was now wearing Loki's cloths that seemed a tad to big for her. Loki saw her and his face immediately lit up.

"Sigyn, I have some mac and cheese ready for you," said Steve from the kitchen.

"Thank you, sir," she said politely. Steve smiled, admiring her manners. That was something the rest of the Avengers and Loki severely lacked.

Loki took Sigyn's bowl from Steve and motioned for her to follow him into the dinning room. Sigyn went through the doorway, pausing to give Loki a questioning look. "Could you all excuse us for a moment?" Loki asked the team. Without waiting for an answer he shut the dinning room door behind him and Sigyn so that they could have some privacy.

Loki set the bowl in front of Sigyn once the two were both seated at the dinner table. "You'll like Cap's cooking. He's quite skilled at the task," said Loki, making small talk. Sigyn looked at Loki as if he were the most wonderful thing her eyes had ever beheld. Then, she slowly started eating her mac and cheese. "Sigyn?" Loki asked. Sigyn looked up from the table and placed her indigo stare upon Loki. "How much do you remember?" he asked, his voice heavy with emotion.

Sigyn stared at Loki once more, this time, seeming to look strait through him and off into some distant memory. "I remember how we first met, how we fell in love. We were much older than we appear to be now. I remember faint glimpses of Vanaheim, but mostly I remember our lives together on Asgard. How much I love you… I also remember our children… Vali and Narfi." Her eyes looked misted with emotion. "What happened to them when I was gone?" she asked pleadingly.

This subject pained Loki just as much as he knew it would for her to hear the truth. "After you were gone, I tried to do right by them. They were probably too much like me for their own good. There was a war after you died. In the Ansuz-Vanir War, many of us were captured and punished. Vali was transform into a wolf and was forced to kill Narfi. Our captors then killed Vali." Loki fought back tears. Though these memories had happened to his elder self, he still felt all the pain and heartbreak that came with them.

Sigyn looked off at the wall opposite her. Small streams of tears ran down her face, but she was silent. "No words can describe my grief for them. Still, the faint memories that I carry for our sons, you, and myself seem as though they belong to someone else. I cannot describe it."

Loki looked at Sigyn, trying to calculate her very existence in this moment. "I think I know what you are talking about," he replied. He took her hand in his and used his free one to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "I'm a reincarnation of the old Loki, born into a child's body. The old me made a deal with Hela for some scheme that no longer matters. I am not the same as I once was though that may be for the best. But I know that I have and always will love you, Sigyn. Perhaps you are a reincarnation too. Do you remember how you came to be this way since I saw you last?"

Sigyn's eyes glistened as she stared into Loki's eyes. She looked down and said, "I remember the attack Muspelheim made upon Asgard. I was on my way to protect Narfi and Vali when Surtur's forces broke through to the palace. I died. The memory fills me with pain. My last thoughts were of you. I know not how much time had passed before I found myself in the form of a child in a realm I recognize not. It may have been months, weeks, or even days in which I wondered alone in this strange world. I came to realize that the realm I am in must be Midgard though much is different from what I thought I knew of this realm. My memories came back to me slowly throughout the days. I remembered Asgard, my old life, and my unyielding love for you." Sigyn looked back into Loki's eyes once more. If there was anything that she would remember and love most about her husband were his mischievous, emerald eyes that could go on forever in their unfathomable depth.

They stared at one another for a few moments more, the spark between them seeming to ignite into a flame. The door to the dinning room swung open and the moment of passion was instantly extinguished. Loki frowned and turned to see Steve Rogers in the doorway.

"Hey, you two," he said, not realizing the beautiful moment he had just ruined. "It's getting pretty late. You two should probably hit the hay."

Sigyn composed herself just the way a proper lady should and got up from her seat. "Yes, kind sir. I suppose the I should turn in for the night." Sigyn picked up her empty bowl and was about to carry it to the kitchen but Steve kindly took the dirty dish from her.

"Don't worry. I'll clean up. And please, call me Steve," said Steve.

"Thank you… Sir Steve," replied Sigyn.

Steve chuckled a bit. "No, just Steve. That's my name. Steve Rogers."

"Thank you, Steve, son of Rogers," she said. Steve did not argue further, for this is what Thor usually called him.

Loki and Sigyn made their way to the living room where the rest of the Avengers were seated, no doubt discussing this new strange development. "Come on Sigyn," said Natasha, "Lets get you up to your room so you can have a good night's rest. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping."

Sigyn was about to depart with Natasha before she looked back at Loki. Loki smiled at her. "Good night, Sigyn," he said a bit sheepishly.

"Good night, Loki," replied Sigyn. Before Loki had time to react Sigyn placed a light kiss upon his cheek and then hurried off to Natasha's floor.

Loki's face blushed a bright red and he smiled in delight. He tuned to find Bruce, Tony, Clint, Steve, and Thor all staring at him with smug expressions.

"Listen kid," said Tony, stepping forward. "I better not find you and Sigyn involved in any sort of non age appropriate hanky-panky. Don't you dare step foot in each other's rooms. I don't care if you two were married in a past life or whatever the heck is going on. Just remember, Jarvis is always watching."

Loki glared at Tony. "You are a lewd imbecile who is incapable of discerning the virtue of a monogamous relationship. The day you advise me on a relationship is the day after Ragnarok."

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Tony, knowing Loki would rebel in some form. Tony was defiantly going to have to find a thesaurus after this.

Loki stomped off to his bedroom and slammed the door. He found comfort in the fact that once he awakened, he would see Sigyn again.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up earlier than usual the next morning. It was not due to his usual restlessness during the night. He had actually slept quite well. His early arousal was perhaps due to his eagerness to see Sigyn again.

Loki walked into breakfast with a certain spring in his step that he took absolutely no note of. Steve and Bruce were already at the kitchen table chowing away on eggs and bacon. Loki hummed some long forgotten Asgardian folk song while he served himself a plate.

"Someone looks cheerful this morning," commented Bruce in between sips of his chamomile tea. He shared a look with Steve who was glancing at Loki from over his morning paper. It was such a strange sight to see Loki so… happy? It was practically uncharacteristic of the kid to smile without having just won an argument using his trickster tongue. In fact, the smile he wore this morning was unlike those other smug smiles he usually wore. This one seemed less mischievous and more guenon. And what was with the humming?

Not really hearing the comment, Loki asked, "Is Sigyn up yet?"

"No, I think she's still in bed," answered Steve. Could it be possible that Loki, the continuously brooding adolescent god of Mischief, could be in love? Steve knew that Sigyn was Loki's wife in his past life but he honestly never thought of the old Loki to be good like this one was. Sure, he heard Thor speak of his brother before the troubled Asgardian had gone completely insane, but it never occurred to him that that old Loki could have a wife whom he genuinely loved. Obviously it was showing on his child self.

A moment of silent befuddlement passed by for Steve and Bruce while Loki was blissfully unaware of the other two's thoughts. Then, Sigyn and Natasha walked into the room. Loki immediately shot out of his seat like an old-fashioned gentleman would when a lady enters a room. Steve hid his smile behind his paper and both he and Bruce suppressed lighthearted laughter at the love-stricken kid. Loki projected a huge smile at Sigyn who shyly smiled back, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "Good morning, Sigyn. I trust you slept well."

"Why yes, I did. The beds here are quite comfortable and our hosts ever so gracious," she replied politely. The scene was oddly reminiscent of a Jane Austin novel. Loki pulled out the chair next to him and Sigyn sat down and served herself a plate of breakfast.

As Sigyn took small, ladylike bites of food, Loki watched her, his own plate completely forgotten. He was staring at her for far to long just thinking about how the image of her beauty in front of him could not compare to his dreams last night and Sigyn kept looking away shyly. Soon, Thor and Clint walked in. Clint went right for the food but Thor stopped and greeted Sigyn. "Good morning, Lady Sigyn. How fares my dear sister-in-law?" At the word sister-in-law, Clint gagged a bit on the orange juice he was drinking then tried to casually wipe the drips off his chin. He remembered Tony once asking if the kid could get any weirder. The more time Loki spent with the Avengers, the weirder the situations the kid got into. Now Clint was having breakfast with his former enemy along with the guy's long lost wife who had supposedly been deceased for a few centuries and, plot twist, they were both kids!

"Good morning, my prince. I am glad to be in the presence of those who are familiar to me once again," Sigyn replied in greeting. Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha all felt like they were in the royal court of Asgard with all these courtly greetings.

"So, Sigyn," said Loki, capturing the girl's attention once more. "I have this advanced book on spells we could look at in order to revive your magic and there's this other book on the history of Asgard that—"

"Hold your horses, kid," cut in Natasha. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Sigyn just got off the streets and we need to buy her a few things including her own cloths if she's gonna be staying with us for a while."

Loki was about to protest but then he realized that Sigyn was still wearing the same blue shirt and jeans he lent her last night. It was Sigyn who spoke up. "That is very kind of you, Lady Natasha, but I can make my own clothing if I am provided the proper material…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's my treat. We'll have a girls day out shopping," replied Natasha.

Loki glared at Natasha. Since when has she enjoyed going out and shopping? She didn't seem the type. It was obvious she was just trying to separate him from Sigyn. Natasha was probably going to use this outing as a way to talk to Sigyn about him. Loki stopped his train of thought. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He wanted to spend time with Sigyn, just the two of them. It wasn't fair that Natasha could exclude him like that.

Natasha and Sigyn eventually left the Avengers tower for the mall, leaving Loki to glower in the corner of the living room and do nothing but occasionally check the clock. Did it really take this long to find cloths? It hadn't taken him this long when he first went out in search of Midgardian clothing with Natasha. After glancing one more time at his wristwatch, Loki grunted and drooped himself over the couch with his face down.

At that moment, Tony happened to walk in. "What's the matter kid? Get dumped already?"

Loki looked up and glared at Tony. "We are married you moron. She would never dump me." He put his face back onto the couch pillow, "She and Natasha are out shopping," he mumbled irritably.

"Well then I guess they're never coming back," teased Tony. "You know how women are when it comes to shopping."

"That sounds very misogynistic, Stark" commented Loki.

Tony held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not the one who once called Natasha a mewling quim."

Loki sighed. "When will you people ever learn to let it go?"

"Let it go?" repeated Tony, smiling. "Maybe since you're a frost midget you can start your own musical number. I'm sure the cold never bothered you anyway," teased Tony with a laugh then he started to sing the hit song from Frozen.

Loki stared daggers into Tony then waved his hand in the air. Using minimal magic, Loki turned Tony's clothes into a sparkling Elsa dress.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Tony as he looked down at his new feminine garments.

"By all means, Stark, finish you musical number," said Loki with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What the hell is this made out of anyway? Ice?" asked Tony with a shiver.

"Yes, and with the current temperature I assume it will melt soon," said Loki. Tony hurried off to his room in order to go change, leaving Loki feeling much better. "Jarvis, please tell me you got that on tape."

"Already cataloged, Sir," replied Jarvis. "And I feel inclined to inform you that Miss Romanoff and Lady Sigyn are on their way up the lift."

Not a second later, the doors to the elevator parted and Natasha and Sigyn stepped off. They were laden with shopping bags and while laughing a something one of them must have said in each other's confidence. Steve and Clint also walked into the living room to great them. Loki rushed up to Sigyn then stopped dead when he saw what she was wearing. She wore a white sundress with lace at the hem with a leather belt and a denim jacket over it. Her long platinum blond hair was also done in a stylish side braid and she wore grey boots. Loki admired her from afar and Sigyn began to blush. "You look great," he commented.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," commented Clint and he started to make little kissy faces. Steve elbowed him in the side.

Loki took Sigyn by the hand and started to pull her along. "Come on, Sigyn. I wanted to take you to the library and…"

"Loki," interjected Sigyn. "I have to put my things away."

"What all did you buy?" asked Steve, eyeing the numerous shopping bags.

"Oh, just a bunch of girl stuff," replied Natasha. "Although, Sigyn insisted we go to the fabric store so she could make some clothes of her own."

Sigyn lifted up one of the bags she was carrying and pulled out a sapphire blue roll of fabric to show Loki. "I thought I would make a dress like one of the ones I wore in Asgard."

"Go on with Loki, Sigyn. I'll put you're things away. I'm sure he's been waiting by the elevator this whole time anyway," said Natasha.

"Why thank you Lady Natasha," said Sigyn.

"Just call me Natasha. No Lady or Romanoff's daughter or anything like that. Just Natasha."

"Thank you, Natasha," replied Sigyn but then she went ahead and curtsied.

"This way, Sigyn," said Loki and he took her hand again and led her to the library.

It was rather out of character for Tony Stark to put a library filled with books in Avengers Tower, given his dependency on technology and a glorious creation called the Internet. But with over a hundred floors to fill, Stark was likely the only person in New York that had more space than he knew what to do with.

Loki led Sigyn to a table that he had already set out a few books on. Some were Norse mythology books from this realm; others were spell books, likely from Asgard. "I thought I could help you refresh your memory, as well as relearn a few spells." Loki beamed when he saw Sigyn's eyes lighten up at the collection he had prepared.

"Loki, I… don't know what to say," Sigyn said with a coy smile.

Loki ignored his own blushing face and pulled up the first book. "Let's start with this one." It was a book on Norse Mythology with detailed illustrations. Loki flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. It was a rather gruesome picture of Loki, unconscious and chained up with a giant serpent dripping venom onto him. The only thing keeping the venom from tormenting him more was a bowl held up by a beautiful woman in white, a concerned look on her face as she also stroked the face of her beloved.

Sigyn gasped when she saw it and put her hand over her heart. "Oh Loki…" she whispered.

"That was the only picture this book had of you. This was my punishment for killing Balder. It was… agonizing to say the least. But you were there to catch the venom, easing my pain. Even when everyone else hated me, you were there, always there, always by my side. I still don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Sygin ran her hand over the picture, as if touching it would ease the pain of some long forgotten act. She looked up to find Loki gazing intently at her beautiful face. She did not shy away from his look this time. They both stared for what seemed like an eternity at one another, slowly drifting closer to one another, the space between them shrinking away until—

"Everything all right you two?" asked a voice. Loki and Sigyn both shot out of their stupor to find Bruce standing in the doorway.

"It was," mumbled Loki under his breath. Sigyn was blushing an astounding shade of pink. She tried to hide it modestly by pulling her hair in front of her face like a curtain and stroking it self-consciously. "What do you want?" Loki asked Bruce irritably.

"Just seeing if I can get you guys anything," Bruce said nonchalantly. "Water, soda, some snacks?"

"How about privacy!" Loki snapped. With the wave of his hand the door shut in Bruce's face. This was no coincidence. They were obviously being monitored. Loki recalled what Tony said about Jarvis always watching. He grit his teeth. Maybe he could become more intimate with Sigyn later when the Avengers loosened up a bit.

Turning back to his wife Loki suggested, "How about we work on some magic." Sigyn nodded, still blushing profusely.


End file.
